Snowfall Romance
by April-Witch20
Summary: A continuation in the Casey series. Set after "Thanksgiving", but before Christmas


Hey everyone. Long time no write. I know, I know. I've been taking a break. But, look forward to new things coming soon! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

After Thanksgiving Dean and Casey had hoped Sam and Sarah would get together, but the exact opposite happened. They became more and more distant. So, Dean and Casey came up with a plan to get Sarah and Sam together. The plan was over the next couple of weeks they (Dean and Casey) would try to get Sam and Sarah hooked. Each meeting would be different. For example, on time it might be coffee; the next could be dinner. During these 'meetings' Casey and Dean would try and get the two to interact. When they did Dean and Casey would have to leave unexpectedly which allowed the other two some alone time. Hopefully during this time Sam and Sarah would hook up.

OK, so there were admittedly a few loopholes in this plan. The main problem with this plan being Sarah and Sam would realize at once what they were doing. Let alone, getting them to come to whatever Casey and Dean were doing was going to be problematic in of itself. Still they had planned to go through with it. Every day in the past week they tried to get the pair together and doing something, but it never worked out as well as Dean and Casey had planned. It seemed that every time Sarah and Sam were together something happened that either made it awkward or weird for anything romantic to happen. But this time it was going to work. It was near the end of the semester and on a usual Thursday evening Sarah was relaxing researching on her computer while waiting for Casey to get home.

"Hey, how was class?" Sarah asks not even bothering to turn around when the door opened. She knew Casey was the only one possible to come in.

"It sucked. I wouldn't have gone if we weren't receiving our study guide for the final. I have to know a thousand plus years of Chinese history."

"Weren't you supposed to have done this during this semester?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But…"

"It's a thousand plus years of Chinese history. Come on. Can't you tell me anything that could be on the final?"

"Like I said before, I took this class a year ago. Do you actually think I would remember anything, let alone have kept all the materials?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, like I said earlier, I don't have anything nor do I remember anything." Sarah says as she continues to type on her computer.

"So, what're you doing?" Casey asks as she tries to see over Sarah's shoulder.

"Ummm…just some research for class." She says as she minimizes the screen to something that was actually for class.

"Sure." Casey says in a tone that exuded disbelief. "Anyways, I was wondering if you want to go to a movie."

"I guess we could. What do you want to see?"

"How about an action movie?"

"How about 'National Treasure 2'?"

"Great! How about Saturday?"

"Yeah. That's fine." Sarah says really unconcerned about seeing a movie and more interested with the website she was looking at. She seemed so distracted that Casey was able to sneak away for a few minutes to make a call.

* * *

Meanwhile Dean gets the call from Casey about the movie plan. Sam had gone out for food, but when he got back Dean would definitely ask. Twenty minutes later, an unsuspecting Sam came back to a very suspicious looking Dean.

"Dude what's up?"

"Oh, Casey called wondering if we wanted to go to a movie on Saturday."

"A movie? We haven't gone to a movie in a while. That sounds good."

* * *

The fated Saturday rolls around and as planned Dean and Casey with Sam and Sarah in tow meet up. They hang out for a little bit in the cold before they made some lame excuse to leave the other two alone. So, here were Sam and Sarah sitting in the warm movie theatre waiting for the movie to start. It had been awkward silence between the two since Dean and Casey left. But, that ended when Sarah broke the silence that always seemed to surround them.

"Sam what do you think is going on?"

"What do you mean?

"I mean this whole going out thing. I mean, how many times have we gone out this week?"

"I see what you mean. I think my brother and your roommate are trying to hook us up."

"I know. Maybe we need to take matters into our own hands."

"What are you saying?"

"Just that maybe we need to show them that their plan is failing miserably." She says with a large somewhat evil smile on her face. Sam catches on immediately to what Sarah is thinking about.

Meanwhile, across the street in a small coffee shop Dean and Casey were reveling in their latest plans' success.

"I think we actually did it this time." Casey says after taking a sip of her hot chocolate as she watched the snowflakes start to fall outside.

"Yeah, I do too." Dean says not really wanting to talk about his brother and his romance life anymore, but unfortunately that wouldn't be possible. Just then he received a phone call from Sam asking him to take him home at once. At the same time Casey got the call from Sarah. They all agreed to meet back at the movie theatres. When Dean and Casey got there Sam and Sarah were yelling at the top of their lungs about utter nonsense. Casey and Dean had to literally pull them off of each other before the two could do any more damage. They quickly gathered their respective persons and left. Apparently, their plan had gone utterly wrong.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell was going on back there?" Dean yelled at Sam on their way back to the motel in what had turned into a snow storm.

"Nothing." Sam says in a pouting tone.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Dean asks a little softer.

"No." Sam says in a very moody tone. Dean tried again and again all the way back to the motel, but it was no use. Sam was in no mood to tell Dean anything. When they finally got back Sam got out of the car quickly and slammed the door to the motel room. By the time Dean got in there Sam was already lying in bed obviously he did not want to be disturbed.

"OK, I'm going out. I'll be back later tonight."

"Whatever." Sam says with a sigh. Dean leaves and drives all the way to where Casey and Sarah lived. Casey joined Dean in the car.

"What do you think happened?"

"Well, what I could get out of Sarah it started with something about us and then it just escalated. Dean, I don't think this was a good idea. She's crying her eyes out right now."

"I agree, I think we shouldn't have done this." Dean said although unbeknownst to him and Casey, Sam had just arrived after receiving a call from Sarah that the coast was clear at her place. He and Sarah were watching the two them from the girl's dorm room window laughing.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Sarah asks Sam as she looks over at him.

"Nah, lets give it a couple of days before we break it to them." He says also laughing. They continue to watch Casey and Dean until the classic Impala backs out of its parking spot and leaves.

"Well, I guess that's that." Sarah says still looking out onto the snowfall in front of her.

"Not exactly." Sam says as he gently grabs her and pulls her into a kiss. At first she was stiff from shock, but she quickly became gentle and put her arms around his shoulders.

'Casey and Dean's plan worked after all.' Thought Sarah as her and Sam continued their kiss before breaking into a hug.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this oodles.


End file.
